Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells. More particularly, present embodiments relate to a system and method for launching a cement plug during casing operations.
Cement plugs are typically utilized during casing operations to substantially remove cement from an interior surface of wellbore tubulars. In conventional oil and gas operations, an annulus is formed around the wellbore tubulars and a formation. During completion operations, casing (e.g., wellbore tubulars) may be secured to the formation via cementing. The cement is pumped through the casing to fill the annulus and secure the casing to the formation. After cement pumping is complete, the cement plug is introduced into the casing to clear the cement from the interior surface of the casing. As a result, cementing operations may continue with little to no mixing of cement with the drilling/displacement fluids pumped through the casing.